


Чистое бритье

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Кас чувствует себя заросшим и хочет начать новый год начисто побритым. Дин предлагает свою помощь и знаете, всякое случается.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Close Shave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090167) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



Кас уже неделю как шел на поправку, и его состояние улучшалось, но к новогодней ночи ему все еще было далеко до выздоровления. Долгая поездка домой на Рождество, эмоциональность праздника, приноравливание к рутинной жизни с Сэмом и Дином — все это было, несомненно, приятно, но и утомительно. Врачи предупредили Сэма и Дина, что Кас будет чувствовать усталость еще по крайней мере недели две, и, как и было предсказано, Кас проспал большую часть следующей недели.

От Рождества до Нового года Кас спал каждый день до полудня, вставая только, чтобы доползти до кухни и поесть, до ванной, чтобы принять душ, или до гостиной, где он обычно засыпал на диване, не досмотрев фильм и до половины. По крайней мере, тяжелый кашель, похоже, прекратился, но Кас все еще явно не оправился от гриппа. Он уставал, даже пройдясь совсем немного.

На Новый год ему наконец стало лучше, но он все еще был слаб. Поэтому Сэм и Дин отказались от своих достаточно расплывчатых планов на новогоднюю ночь в баре в пользу чинной встречи Нового года в бункере. 

Было хорошо просто остаться дома. Настраивало на отдых. Дин приготовил ужин на троих: запеченный картофель с расплавленным сыром, салат, чтобы порадовать Сэма, и шикарные стейки. Дин подумал, что они получились чертовски вкусными.

Еще днем Сэм съездил в продуктовый магазин и привез два пирога (яблочный и тыквенный) — жест, который Дин оценил по достоинству.

Куски пирога в руках, непрерывный марафон фильмов про Джеймса Бонда и Гарри Поттера (хотя им постоянно приходилось возвращаться и пересматривать те, в середине которых Кас засыпал). В полночь они посмотрели по телевизору падение новогоднего шара на Таймс Сквер и отсалютовали друг другу пивом. 

«На самом деле довольно приятно отдыхать, когда почти ничего не происходит, — подумал Дин. — Приятно и душевно». 

После полуночных поздравлений и тостов Дин поставил следующий фильм про Бонда (они добрались до «Шпион, который меня любил») и устроился поудобнее на диване в ногах Каса. Сэм развалился в ставшем его постоянным местом мягком кресле, стоявшем с другой стороны от дивана, где находилась голова Каса. Всего лишь через несколько минут после первой сцены, прямо во время прыжка Бонда с парашютом и на лыжах со скалы, Сэм произнес: «Эй», и, скользнув слитным движением с кресла по направлению к Касу, подхватил его медленно клонящуюся бутылку с пивом.

Кас заснул, поставив бутылку пива себе на грудь.

— Ловко, Сэмми, — сказал Дин, слегка разозлившись на себя за то что, не следил за Касом получше.

— Алё, — сказал Кас, открывая глаза и взмахивая рукой. — Где мое пиво?

— Ты теряешь его, если засыпаешь, — заметил Дин.

— Особенно, если ты собираешься пролить его на диван, — добавил Сэм. — Знаете что, парни, Кас вырубается, я в некотором роде тоже, и думаю, что нам следует всем попросту разойтись по постелям. 

— О, — сказал Кас, приподнимаясь и пытаясь проморгаться и проснуться. — Я еще не готов. Хотел принять душ и побриться.

— Бриться? Сейчас? — спросил Дин, глядя на неухоженную полу-бороду Каса. В последний раз, неделю назад прямо перед выпиской, ему помогли побриться медсестры в больнице. 

Сэм заметил:

— Кас, ты уже неделю не брился. Хочешь сделать это сейчас? В полночь?

— Именно, — подтвердил Кас, почесывая недельную щетину. — Я запустил ее, мне не стоило позволять себе это. Вы оба всегда бреетесь, каждый день. А я… ну, хотел встретить Новый год чистым и побритым. Снова здоровым. Вернувшимся в форму.

Дин и Сэм переглянулись. 

«Он хочет соответствовать, — вспомнил Дин, оглядываясь на Каса. — И, наверное,ему хочется выглядеть так, как раньше. Когда у него были силы. Единственный раз, когда он позволил себе так выглядеть, был в Чистилище, и то были плохие времена.»

Видимо Сэм тоже понял это, потому что согласился:

— Неплохая идея. Но если ты действительно хочешь сделать это, тогда иди в душ прямо сейчас, прежде чем ты совсем отрубишься. Лично я собираюсь завалиться спать и побреюсь утром. Кас, ты иди в переднюю ванную комнату, а я займу заднюю и приготовлюсь ко сну. Дин, тебе нужна какая-либо помощь?

— Не-а, — отказался Дин. — Я в порядке. Надо убедиться, что Кас не утонул в душе, а потом и сам отправлюсь на боковую. Идите, заканчивайте. И с новым годом.

Сэм кивнул: 

— С новым годом, парни. — Он наклонился, взъерошил волосы Каса, хлопнул Дина по плечу, а потом направился к выходу из комнаты.

Дин смотрел, как он исчезает в коридоре, и поймал себя на том, что слегка улыбается. Сэм выглядел куда спокойнее.

Так же как и он сам. В конце концов.

Может быть, этот год действительно будет лучше, чем прошедший?

В любом случае, хуже он точно не будет.

Заспанный Кас, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. Он не передумал принимать душ и бриться, поэтому Дин предложил ему свою руку, чтобы опереться, и они медленно пошли в комнату, где Кас выбрал парочку симпатичных новых полотенец и взял свой бритвенный станок. 

Кас настоял на том, что отсюда он сможет сам добраться до ванной комнаты. Дин смотрел, как тот идет по коридору и проходит через дверь в ванную, а потом отвернулся. Сэм уже закончил, поэтому Дин быстро принял душ и переоделся в зимнюю одежду для сна: спортивные штаны и фланелевую рубашку. 

Кас все еще не вышел из ванной, поэтому Дин вернулся на кухню закончил убираться и собрал бутылки из-под пива.

Но даже после этого Кастиэль _все еще_ не вышел из ванной комнаты. Дин начал немного волноваться. Он подошел к ванной и прислушался.

Никаких звуков.

Ни звуков мытья, ни бегущей воды. Ничего.

— Кас? — позвал Дин, тихонько постучав в дверь. — Я пообещал Сэму, что ты не утонешь. Ты в порядке?

— Со мной все в порядке, — ответил тихий голос. 

Это был не обычный тон Каса. Он звучал немного подавленно.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Дин.

Пауза.

Потом раздался щелчок. Кас отпер замок. Дин снова постучал и спросил:

— Я могу войти? 

Ответа не последовало, поэтому он распахнул дверь.

Кас сидел на тумбе около двери и печально смотрел на Дина. Видимо, он только что вышел из душа: на нем было лишь полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер. И он прижимал к лицу окровавленную матерчатую салфетку. _Сильно_ окровавленную.

— Я немного порезался, — сказал Кас, скосив глаза на махровую салфетку.

— Боже, Кас, что ты наделал? — спросил Дин, присаживаясь перед ним.

Кас вздохнул, опуская махровую ткань. Видимо, ему удалось нормально принять душ, и он только начал бриться, но на шее уже красовались мелкие кровоточащие порезы и один действительно неприятный под нижней губой, откуда не переставая текла кровь.

— Я забыл, что у меня было поранено лицо, — сказал Кас и снова тяжко вздохнул. — И постоянно забываю, что не могу больше быстро восстанавливаться. У меня были швы вот тут, на подбородке, — он показал на кровоточащую ранку. — Когда меня пытали, губу тоже разбили в этом месте. Уже почти все зажило, но отек еще не прошел. Я забыл и попытался побриться поверху и, должно быть, содрал. — Он посмотрел вниз на окровавленную салфетку. — И я испортил свое новое полотенце, — грустно добавил он.

— Ах, Кас, — вздохнул Дин. 

Он вытянул полотенце из руки Каса и бросил его в раковину, а потом взглянул на рану. Несколько недель назад губа Каса лопнула с левой стороны, и еще там был нехороший порез от разбитой губы вниз к подбородку. Ему даже наложили пару швов, которые уже удалили. Как он и сказал, в основном все уже зажило, но Касу каким-то образом удалось частично вскрыть ранку на отечной области чуть ниже нижней губы.

— Все не так плохо, — заметил Дин, отрывая кусок туалетной бумаги и промакивая кровоточащую область. Он протянул рулон Касу. — Вот, приложи туалетную бумагу на секунду, а я достану кровоостанавливающий карандаш, он остановит кровотечение.

— Что именно? — спросил Кас, послушно прижимая кусок туалетной бумаги к порезу.

— Кровоостанавливающий карандаш, — повторил Дин, открывая аптечку и доставая короткий белый обрубок. Он повернулся к Касу, опускаясь перед ним на колени, убрал его руку от лица и мягко провел карандашом по порезу. Словно по волшебству кровотечение остановилось. — Склеивает кровеносные сосуды, — объяснил Дин, еще несколько раз нанося беловатую пудру карандаша на порез. — Военные используют порошок, сделанный из того же материала. Вот, еще немного чистой туалетной бумаги, подержи ее несколько минут, просто чтобы удостовериться, что кровь остановилась. — Кас послушался, и Дин сосредоточился на салфетке. — Ладно, твое полотенце будет в порядке, я постираю его в холодной воде, потом немного перекиси водорода, а завтра отбелим. И ты увидишь, оно снова станет белоснежным.

Дин занялся полотенцем. Кас, наблюдая, как он трет материал, тихо сказал: 

— Спасибо, Дин.

— Без проблем, Кас, — усмехнувшись, Дин добавил: — Быть рядом с Винчестерами означает, что ты научишься всему, что нужно знать об остановке кровотечения. И иметь дело с пятнами крови.

— Кажется, я теряю много крови, когда бреюсь, — заметил Кас. Он расстроенно показал на свою шею. — Я бреюсь каждый день в течение многих месяцев и до сих пор немного режусь. На самом деле все чаще и чаще. С каждым разом все больше. Кажется, я бреюсь хуже, чем раньше, а не лучше.

Дин оторвался от отстирывания салфетки и взглянул на Каса.

— Дай-ка мне взглянуть на твою бритву, — попросил Дин. 

Он осмотрел протянутую ему вещь.

Дешевый одноразовый станок. Дин коснулся ведущего лезвия. Тупое, как он и подозревал.

— Кас, как долго ты им пользуешься?

— Все время, — ответил Кас. — Ну… теперь уже пять месяцев. Я пользуюсь им каждый день.

— Ну, вот и твоя проблема, — пояснил Дин, взмахнув бритвой. — Они довольно быстро становятся тупыми. Их нужно чаще менять. Блин, мне стоило подумать о том, чтобы подарить тебе хорошую бритву на Рождество. Тупой клинок раздражает кожу намного больше. И еще, какой крем для бритья ты используешь? — Кас посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

— Но ты же пользуешься кремом, верно? — спросил Дин. — Мылом? Хоть чем-то?

— Просто… горячая вода? — нерешительно ответил Кас. — Мне следовало пользоваться кремом?

Дин взглянул на него. 

«Никто не показал ему, как бриться, — подумал Дин. — Отец показал мне. Я показал Сэмми. Но никто ничего не показывал Касу».

И у Дина возникла идея.

Он осмотрел полотенце; оно уже было в порядке, осталось только замочить на ночь в перекиси. Дин бросил его в тазик и повернулся к Касу. — Кас, хочешь я покажу тебе как качественно побриться. Могу на тебе. Как будто я брадобрей в парикмахерской, а ты мой клиент. Я покажу тебе весь процесс. Бритва лучшего качества, хороший крем для бритья, лосьон после бритья, движения. В любом случае, ты заслужил быть побритым качественно. Но сейчас уже поздно, поэтому мы могли бы сделать это завтра, или…

— Сейчас, пожалуйста, — сказал Кас, садясь немного ровнее. — Я имею в виду, если ты не против. И не слишком устал.

Дин усмехнулся. 

— Я все равно собирался дальше смотреть Джеймса Бонда. Но думаю, мне доставит больше удовольствия подготовить тебя к новому году.

***** 

Десять минут спустя Кас был уложен на спину на кровати, одетый во фланелевые пижамные штаны (сверху ничего не было — Дин не хотел намочить пижамную куртку). Дин сдвинул все подушки на сторону и подложил под голову Каса пару полотенец, чтобы простыни оставались сухими. Два стула сдвинул в линию у кровати и разложил на них бритвенные принадлежности: пару мисок с чистой горячей водой, несколько свежих полотенец и махровые салфетки. А еще лучший бритвенный станок Дина с новым лезвием, любимый крем для бритья и хороший помазок.

Дин сел рядом с Касом, намочил полотенце в горячей воде и выжал его. — Итак, Кас, существует быстрое бритье и качественное. Обычно я бреюсь быстро, но если есть порезы и болячки, как у тебя, это знак, что нужно выбрать качественное бритье. Так что сейчас займемся именно им. Будет горячо, расслабься. — Он положил исходящее паром полотенце вокруг подбородка Каса, щек и шеи. В первый момент Кас дернулся от жара, но вскоре расслабился. Дин объяснил: — Это классический вариант, стиль, используемый в парикмахерских. Горячий пар от полотенца за три минуты сделает щетину мягкой. И вообще, просто классно ощущается, да? Качественное бритье — это время побаловать себя! Горячее полотенце, хорошее новое лезвие, все дела… Видишь, я даже использую модное старинное двойное лезвие, и посмотри, классический помазок из кабаньей щетины: на самом деле он еще от отца. — Дин поднял помазок, чтобы продемонстрировать, и Кас посмотрел на него с интересом. — И высшего качества натуральный крем для бритья, а не какая-то там шипучка из баллончика. И, конечно же, лосьон после бритья, хотя я постараюсь не попасть на твой порез.

— Для чего нужен лосьон после бритья?

— От тебя будет приятно пахнуть, — ответил Дин. — Просто вдруг кто-то захочет к тебе принюхаться! Хорошее дело, всегда приятно пахнуть, на случай если… эм-м… да.

Кас взглянул немного смущенно, и Дин поспешно добавил: 

— Лосьон нужен для ухода за кожей, успокаивает ее, смягчает. В любом случае, просто лежи и расслабляйся три минуты, а потом я нанесу крем для бритья.

Следующие три минуты Дин разглагольствовал о бритье: правильный уход за кожей, хорошие бритвы и извечные споры о том, стоит ли бриться против роста волос (чистое бритье) или по росту (меньше раздражения).

А затем он устроил Касу настоящее старомодное бритье, совсем как в парикмахерской. Качественный крем для бритья, взбитый старинным помазком из кабаньей щетины, был нанесен хорошим толстым слоем (старательно избежав заживающий порез под нижней губой Каса.) А потом само бритье. Дин испытывал нежные чувства к своей классической старой безопасной бритве с обоюдоострыми лезвиями. 

— Возможно, это и устарело, но мне она нравится больше, чем дешевые одноразовые, — заметил Дин, нежно проводя бритвой с шеи Каса до подбородка. — Раздражает намного меньше. Чище срезает волоски. — Он перешел к следующему участку кожи, объясняя ту технику, что нравилась ему самому: два взмаха по линии роста волос, один против.

Дин работал медленно, совершая осторожные, мягкие, нежные движения. Было немного странно брить другого человека (в действительности, больше всего отвлекал взгляд Каса с близкого расстояния), а он хотел сделать все качественно, поэтому действовал осторожно. Кроме того, его волновали порезы на лице Каса, и он обходил их. Самым явным был порез, который Кас нанес себе под нижней губой этим вечером, но еще оставались незначительные порезы тут и там, а также ушибы, цветущие на его щеках. Синяки почти уже сошли, но Дин все равно был очень осторожен, двигая бритвой медленно и легко поверх ушибов, внимательно следя, чтобы Кас не морщился.

Но Кас казался полностью расслабленным. 

Он просто смотрел вверх на Дина.

Дин закончил с шеей и щеками Каса, объясняя каждое свое движение. Последними штрихами прошелся по сложным районам подбородка и верхней губы, двигаясь с особой тщательностью вокруг раздраженного места под нижней в месте пореза, где были наложены швы. Дин очень осторожно побрил вокруг, стараясь работать как можно тщательнее и не занести крем для бритья в порезы.

Пока он работал, на пальцах чувствовалось теплое дыхание Каса.

И все это время Кас не сводил с него взгляда.

Наконец все было закончено. Дин взял новую, чистую влажную салфетку и осторожно прошелся по лицу Каса, вытирая последние следы крема для бритья. Сначала одна щека, другая; потом он промыл салфетку и перешел на шею, вытерев ее несколькими мягкими, осторожными движениями. Еще раз прополоскав салфетку, он обтер губы и подбородок. И, наконец, воспользовался одеколоном, стараясь избежать места порезов. 

Дин понял, что наслаждался процессом. Это можно было сравнить с мытьем Импалы или чисткой оружия. Заботиться о чем-то, важном для него, добиваясь гладкости и чистоты.

А то, что происходящее было чем-то совершенно другим, Дин постарался не думать.

Кас все еще смотрел, не спуская глаз с его лица. Он молчал уже некоторое время, но тут разорвал тишину. 

— Спасибо, что сделал это для меня, Дин.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Дин. — Почти закончили. Только еще проверю твой порез здесь. 

Он очень мягко прошелся по коже вокруг пореза, провел взад и вперед кончиками пальцев по подбородку Каса, пока не нашел маленькие области вокруг пореза, избежавшие бритвы. Затем нанес несколькими штрихами тут и там еще крема для бритья, а потом осторожно и тщательно сбрил щетину на этих местах, и снова все начисто вытер. 

Ему пришлось наклониться ближе, и теперь он лицом ощущал тепло чужого дыхания.

«Свежая мята, — понял Дин. — Должно быть, он почистил зубы».

«И одеколон тоже пахнет приятно, — через мгновение подумал он. — Он приятно пахнет…» 

И он постарался больше об этом не думать. 

В заключение Дин стер порошок кровоостанавливающего карандаша (кровотечение уже давно остановилось) и приклеил бабочку пластыря на порез.

— Готово, — сказал Дин, откладывая бритву и салфетку. 

Теперь, когда неопрятная борода исчезла, Кас был больше похож на себя. Было невозможно приятно видеть его таким, каким он был раньше. Но чтобы еще разок проверить, Дин пробежался пальцем по кромке нижней губы Каса, прямо под ней, вокруг пореза. Просто, чтобы проверить, не колется ли…

Нигде не кололось. Подбородок Каса был гладким и мягким. И от него действительно приятно пахло: слабый запах пены для бритья смешивался с одеколоном, запахом геля для душа и ароматом зубной пасты, которой тот недавно пользовался.

Дин также проверил вокруг верхней губы Каса, просто чтобы быть уверенным, мягко провел пальцем по изгибу, чтобы почувствовать сложные области в уголках рта. Не кололось. И вдруг оказалось, что верхняя губа очень мягкая. «Смешно, его губы кажутся вечно потрескавшимися, но ощущаются очень мягкими», — подумал Дин. 

Из любопытства он легонько провел пальцем и по нижней губе. Она тоже была мягкой. Он снова проверил верхнюю губу, очень медленно пробежав по ней пальцем. Губы Каса были просто… такие… _мягкие_. Много мягче, чем Дин мог ожидать.

Потребовалось много времени, пока Дин не понял, что слишком увлекся. И что он уже очень долгое время медленно водит пальцем по _губам_ Каса, не по коже вокруг них, а _фактически_ по губам.

Он заколебался, палец замер (но все еще на верхней губе Каса), и он успел подумать, немного смутившись: «Почему я вызвался побрить его заполночь, здесь, в его комнате, на его чертовой _кровати_ , после того, как Сэм ушел спать?», когда рот Каса немного приоткрылся. Что-то влажное, бархатно-мягкое коснулось кончика пальца Дина, отчего он подпрыгнул. 

— Ты что, только что _лизнул_ меня? — спросил Дин, отдергивая руку.

— Да, — тихо ответил Кас.

— А… Зачем?

— Хотел узнать, каков ты на вкус.

«Ох, ведь никакой двусмысленности в этом нет, вообще никакой», — подумал Дин. Он отвернулся, быстро вытер руки о полотенце и потянулся, чтобы положить его на стул.

Дин уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Ну вот, все закончено!», но вместо этого у него вырвалось: 

— И… каков я на вкус?

Просто шутка.

Но Кас, конечно, все воспринял всерьез и на секунду задумался, слегка проведя языком по губам. Рука Дина с полотенцем застыла, не дотянувшись до стула, и он замер, повернувшись лицом к Касу. Наблюдая, как бархатистый язык медленно скользит по губам Каса, как и палец Дина несколько мгновений назад.

«Возьми себя в руки,» — подумал Дин, решительно отворачиваясь к стулу. Он помыл и протер бритву, а потом убрал в чехол. — «Собери свои вещи, пожелай ему счастливого нового года и спокойной ночи, и уходи».

Наконец Кас сказал:  
— Твой палец не настолько вкусен, как я надеялся.

В голове Дина возник закономерный вопрос: «А на что ты надеялся?», но он отмахнулся от него, натужно рассмеявшись, и снова отвернулся. Постаравшись, чтобы голос звучал слегка шутливо и саркастично (он знал, что не вышло), Дин сказал: 

— Н-да, пальцы обычно не самое лучше место, чтобы кого-то попробовать, Кас.

— И где тогда это место?

Дин выдавил еще один смешок. Это прозвучало настолько неловко, что он почувствовал, как лицо наливается жаром. «Где шутка? Придумать шутку. Превратить все в шутку, сейчас же!»

— Туда мы не пойдем, Кас, — наконец сказал Дин. — И ты не можешь быть _настолько_ наивным.

— Что? — Голос Каса звучал озадаченно, и Дин бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Кас некоторое время внимательно разглядывал его лицо, а через мгновение понимание забрезжило в его глазах. — О, ты имеешь в виду поцелуй? — спросил он.

— Да, это и другие вещи, — пробормотал Дин, тут же дав себе мысленного пинка за упоминание «других вещей».

Но Кас, казалось, не заметил. Наконец он заморгал и отвел глаза, погрузившись в созерцание потолка, теперь он выглядел грустным. Но его голос звучал спокойно, когда он сказал: 

— Да, конечно. Прости, Дин. Я устал и не подумал. Я знаю, что тебе это неинтересно. Знаю. И уж наверняка не с этим сосудом. 

— Ага, не совсем… нет, — сказал Дин, не в силах придать голосу побольше убежденности.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Кас, легонько кивнув.

Но короткий вздох Каса и то, как он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, не остались незамеченными. Кас поднял руку и провел по своим свежевыбритым щекам… а потом дотронулся пальцем до губ.

Словно ему хотелось узнать, как ощущается поцелуй.

— Это была бы плохая идея, — проговорил Кас. — Ты не был бы заинтересован.

— Верно, — вполголоса ответил Дин. — Да… это было бы плохой идеей… потому что…

«Подождите, он же не заинтересован?»

— Потому что… Обычно я не… я не… это не был бы… ох…

— В любом случае, я уже целовался с людьми, — сказал Кас, прерывая незаконченную фразу Дина. — Ну, по крайней мере, с одним человеком. Полагаю, больше пробовать не обязательно. Мне просто было интересно, как это могло быть с кем-то еще. С кем-то, кого я бы знал.

Дин не мог произнести ни слова.

— Кто-то, кто имел бы для меня значение, — продолжил Кас. — Я просто хотел бы узнать, на что это будет похоже.

— М-да, — сказал Дин, удивляясь, когда это кровать Каса обрела вдруг столь мощное поле притяжения. И сейчас Дин был пришпилен к кровати. Было совершенно невозможно встать и уйти.

— К тому же, если мы поцелуемся, ты можешь подхватить пневмонию, — добавил Кас, — или грипп. 

— Хм… воспаление легких у тебя прошло, — поправил его Дин. — Ты принимал антибиотики на протяжении десяти дней.

— О… действительно?

— Ага, — сказал Дин. — Не пневмония. Она прошла через десять дней. Так сказали доктора. Так что проблема не в этом.

— Но ты все еще можешь заболеть гриппом, — сказал Кас, уставившись на Дина и приложив два пальца к губам. — И ты в любом случае не заинтересован. Ведь так?

Дин не ответил. Вместо этого он сидел и смотрел как движется его рука, чтобы прикоснуться к руке Каса, и как его ладонь скользнула под руку Каса и легла на его щеку. Глаза Каса расширились, и его рука чуть сжалась на Диновой.

Дин ощущал себя, словно он наблюдает за всем издалека, как запутавшийся тренер на боковой линии, чья команда вдруг побежала по полю в неправильном направлении, к неверной цели. Дин наклонился ближе, его ладонь немного опустилась, скользнув по щеке Каса к подбородку, ощущая гладкую, шелковистую, свежепобритую кожу. Маленькая сирена взвыла в голове, крича: «Неправильное направление, неправильное направление, ты идешь не в ту сторону!»

Но ее заглушили сто колоколов, звонящих: «Правильное направление. Правильное направление. Это — правильный путь. Тот, который вы должны пройти вместе.»

Дин отодвинулся на четыре дюйма. Смотрел на Каса с расстояния в четыре дюйма. А Кас просто бесстрашно смотрел на него широко открытыми голубыми глазами.

Хотя и выглядел немного озадаченным.

Дин просто завис над ним. На расстоянии в четыре дюйма. Не в состоянии говорить.

Кас покосился на него и спросил: 

— Дин, что ты делаешь?

— Целую тебя, — ответил Дин, удивляясь сам себе. 

— Нет, — заметил Кас. — Ты завис в четырех дюймах от моего лица.

— Я даю тебе шанс остановить меня, — вполголоса сказал Дин.

— Остановить тебя потому что… ты можешь… заболеть пневмонией? — спросил Кас.

— Нет… твоя пневмония прошла, Кас, — прошептал Дин. — Я тебе уже говорил.

— А, правильно. Тогда, может, потому что… ты можешь подхватить грипп? — Кас выглядел примерно таким же сконфуженным, как ощущал себя Дин.

— Нет, — прошептал Дин, все еще на расстоянии в четыре дюйма. — У меня прививка.

— О, ты сделал? Так, значит, это — прививка?

— Ага, — прошептал Дин. — Прививка.

— Так ты делаешь прививки от гриппа?

— Ага, каждую осень, — сказал Дин, все еще находясь на расстоянии в четыре дюйма. 

Пропасть в четыре дюйма была слишком велика, слишком глубокий прыжок, поэтому он наклонился, упираясь локтями по обе стороны от лица Каса, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он поднял руку и погладил Каса по волосам, разглядывая его лицо: наконец сходящие синяки, швы; цвет лица Каса улучшился после тех ужасных дней в реанимации, да и глаза раскрылись. Смотрящие на Дина, изучающие его выражение. Изучая его.

— Мы с Сэмом делаем каждую осень прививки от гриппа, — прошептал Дин Касу, осознавая, насколько абсурдна вся ситуация, но все еще не в силах преодолеть оставшееся расстояние между ними. — У отца был в некотором роде пунктик насчет этого. Обычно он говорил, что последнее, что нужно охотнику, преследующему монстра, это — свалиться с гриппом. Один раз, когда мы преследовали парочку злых духов, Сэм заболел, и я…

— Если у тебя есть прививка от гриппа, то почему я должен хотеть остановить тебя от поцелуя? — прервал Кас.

— Не знаю, — беспомощно произнес Дин. — Я не знаю…

Наконец именно Кас протянул руку, обхватывая голову Дина, и притянул к себе, проводя его через пропасть.

«Унеси меня из Ада,» — подумал Дин, чувствуя на себе на удивление уверенную, твердую, направляющую руку Каса.

«Унеси меня из Ада.  
Улети со мной на небо.»

******

Поцелуй был очень мягким, Дин четко осознавал, что губа Каса разбита, его синяки болят, а сам он еще слабый и уставший. «И мне не следует давить на него, — подумал Дин. — Не сейчас. Он все еще привыкает и только начинает чувствовать себя как дома. Мне не следует нагружать его еще и этим».

Но, казалось, что Касу очень удобно: его губы слегка приоткрылись, кончиком языка он медленно проводил по губам Дина. Теплое дыхание со вкусом мятной зубной пасты ощущалось у Дина во рту. Легкий след запаха от крема для бритья на коже, который Дину всегда нравился, был с нотками алоэ и кокоса, смешивающийся с слабым сочетанием лимона и лаванды одеколона. А глубоко под ними — по-видимому запах сосуда Каса — легчайший запах мускуса, мужского аромата, приятный и крепкий. 

И было кое-что еще, другие ароматы. Что-то почти колющее, электрическое.

Молния. Огонь. Снег и звезды.

Нечто чуждое.

Что-то потустороннее.

И Дин знал: это был запах самого Каса.

Дину нужен был глоток воздуха. Он медленно отстранился, приподняв голову.

— Твой рот на вкус гораздо лучше, чем пальцы, — заметил Кас. 

Он все еще обнимал Дина за шею.

— Неужели, — прошептал в ответ Дин, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы придумать другой ответ.

— Да, — сказал Кас, пропуская волосы Дина через пальцы. — Очень приятный вкус. Но, Дин, я знаю, ты не заинтересован в этом теле в таком плане. Уже поздно, ты, должно быть устал, поэтому я думаю, что мы просто должны разойтись спать и…

— Вот почему я не звонил, — ляпнул Дин. На него только сейчас снизошло откровение, которое взорвалось, словно разрыв дамбы. — Прости, я очень виноват. Именно поэтому я и не звонил. Именно поэтому я выгнал тебя. — Дин поднялся, с трудом заставляя себя смотреть Касу в глаза.

— Что? Ты — что? — Теперь Кас выглядел обеспокоенным. — Но ты же сказал, что это был Гадриэль, о чем ты вообще говоришь? Я что, сделал что-то неправильно? — Он попытался сесть, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Дин, если я сделал что-то неправильно, просто забудь об этом — _пожалуйста_ , не выгоняй меня снова…

— Нет, тише, не волнуйся, Кас, я не это имел в виду, — быстро произнес Дин, проведя ладонью по волосам Каса вниз, к плечу. — Ты остаешься. Остаешься. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. _Честно_. — Дин осторожно сжал плечо Каса. — Все, что я говорил тебе о Гадриэле, было правдой. Но все дело в том, Кас я _знаю_ , что мог бы _найти_ способ позвонить. И ты это тоже знаешь. Я мог бы найти возможность и поселить тебя на квартире, где-нибудь поблизости от Небраски или что-нибудь в этом роде. Я бы мог найти какой-нибудь способ связаться с тобой. Я мог бы приезжать и навещать тебя почаще. И я мог бы навещать тебя чаще, чем один раз. Но… я этого не сделал.

Кас выглядел настолько мрачным, словно ожидал, что на него упадет молот. Он медленно кивнул и сказал: 

— Я знаю.

— Не сделал, потому что был напуган, — продолжил Дин. — Прости, Кас. Мне было страшно. Я только сейчас понял, насколько.

Кас посмотрел на него. 

— Я не понимаю. Чего ты боишься?

Дин едва мог выговорить хоть слово.

Наконец он выдавил: 

— Я боялся тебя.

— Меня? — Кас поспешно сел и быстро заговорил: — Но я никогда не причинил бы тебе боль, Дин. Наоми больше не контролирует меня, и это действительно была только Наоми, это был правда не я…

— Дело не в этом. Не так. Я боялся тебя _и себя_ , — сказал Дин, беспомощно показав рукой в сторону Каса, а потом на себя. — Ты _и я_. Я боялся _нас_. Я был идиотом и сволочью и оттолкнул тебя, потому что был напуган.

Кас слегка склонил голову набок, в его прищуренных глазах сквозило замешательство. Это был настолько классический взгляд Кастиэля, что Дин чуть не зарыдал, увидев его, понимая снова и снова, насколько был близок к тому, чтобы потерять Каса навсегда. Дин попытался объяснить: 

— Как только ты появился здесь, я уже мог предвидеть, что произойдет. Мы вернули тебя сюда, ты, твою мать, почти _умер_ у меня на руках, тебя смертельно ранили _прямо передо мной_ , ты даже себе представить не можешь, каково было смотреть на все это. Думать, что тебя больше нет…

У Дина перехватило дыхание, когда он вспомнил эту сцену.

Кас все еще сосредоточенно смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, когда Дин продолжил: 

— И вот вдруг ты снова жив и, _человек_ , Кас, _человек_. Ты был тем _человеком_ , каким никогда не был раньше, не с того момента, когда я познакомился с тобой и… ты собирался жить здесь, с нами и… Ты пользовался чертовым _душем_. На следующее утро ты пришел в библиотеку, и первое, о чем ты доложил — это о проклятом _душе_ , о напоре воды, типа: «О, привет Дин, я только что был голый в душе. Вот, просто подумал рассказать тебе».

— Я так не говорил, — прошептал Кас. — Я не это имел в виду.

— Я знаю. Но говорю тебе то, что услышал я. Затем ты начал говорить о _сексе_ , черт возьми, все, что я слышал: О боже, сейчас он занимался сексом, и ему это _понравилось_ , и говорил о том, как легко скатиться в гедонизм, а я… я… — Дин раздраженно выдохнул. Он переложил руку с плеча Каса на его щеку и погладил. Кас не спускал глаз с его лица, когда Дин сказал: — Я четко знал, что произойдет. Для меня это было ясно, как день. Всего лишь в одном шаге. В одной ночи. Через одну чертову _комнату_. И я… просто… запаниковал, Кас. До настоящего момента даже не понимал, насколько. Мне чертовски жаль.

Голос Кас был низким: 

— Но я бы _никогда_ ничего не сделал, Дин. Я бы ничего не сделал…

— Знаю. Но я бы сделал.

— И… это… плохо, потому… потому что… почему? Потому что… — Кас думал вслух и его голос становился все тише и тише. — Потому что, ты… не хочешь? Верно?

— Нет, Кас. Потому что я хочу этого слишком сильно, — сказал Дин, еще раз проведя пальцем по губам Каса.

Повисло долгое молчание. Кас все так же смотрел на него.

Наконец Дин произнес:  
— Самое худшее в твоем дневнике было то, что ты продолжал думать, что я о тебе плохого мнения. Все полностью наоборот. Кас, ты неверно понял. И мне чертовски жаль, что я не дал это ясно понять. И мне дьявольски жаль, что тебя выгнали на мороз, потому что я такой гребаный трус.

«Я должен объяснить это лучше, — подумал Дин. — Я вообще ничего толком не объяснил. И я должен убедиться, что он действительно этого хочет. Я должен ему дать ясно понять, что он может остаться здесь, несмотря ни на что. Я должен убедиться, что он знает что...»

Но он не успел ничего больше объяснить, потому что Кас вдруг обхватил его обеими руками за шею и рванул на себя, начиная целовать. Дин пытался быть нежным, старался не касаться синяков и больной губы. Но это было так потрясающе, что Дин не заметил, как опустился на Каса, он лишь почувствовал, как Кас вздрогнул от боли. 

— Прости, я забыл, — выдохнул Дин, пытаясь отстраниться. — Ты ранен, тебе больно. У тебя порезы на груди тоже, я забыл о них… 

— Я в порядке, — сказал Кас, снова прижимая его к себе. — Со мной все хорошо, клянусь.

И Дин отпустил себя, вытягиваясь на Касе во всю длину, целуя его везде. И да, обстановка накалялась. Все происходило быстро. Слишком быстро. На самом деле… Дин внезапно почувствовал, что возбуждается. И его пижамные штаны в принципе не могли этого скрыть. «Кас должен это чувствовать», — Дин был в этом уверен. — «Я должен отступить, я не должен давить на него, я должен...»

Но — стоп — у Каса тоже наблюдалась эрекция. _Действительно?_ Дин скользнул рукой вниз, чтобы проверить, но вдруг застеснялся и положил ладонь на бедро Каса. А потом выяснилось, что просто рука на _боку_ Каса, просто рука на паре обычных зимних фланелевых пижамных штанов, штанов из чертового Таргета*, прикрывающих бедра Каса — это в _высшей_ степени возбуждающе. __Дин сжал его за бедро, притягивая к себе, и от осознания того, что он может делать это с Касом, по его телу прошла дрожь дикого возбуждения. Дин скатился с Каса на сторону и, словно экспериментируя, снова дернул его за бедро, сжимая крепче, притягивая ближе. Кас мгновенно придвинулся, следуя за рукой Дина, коротко, гортанно застонав, и слышать это было удивительно захватывающе. Осмелев, Дин передвинул руку… да , на задницу Каса. Дин колебался до того момента, пока не почувствовал невероятное: рука Каса оказалась на ягодице Дина, одновременно тот выцеловывал дорожку на его шее. Дин снова потянул Каса на себя, Кас схватил его в ответ. И толкнулся в него. Толкнулся? «Да, это был толчок», — подумал Дин. И еще было несомненно что-то теплое и твердое прямо там, под пижамой Каса, прижимающееся прямо к животу Дина.

Кас, не стесняясь, толкнулся снова. Совершенно бесстыдно.

— Разве тебе не положено все еще болеть? — спросил Дин.

— Мне уже становится лучше, — ответил Кас, снова ухватывая Дина за задницу и покусывая мочку уха.

— Неужели? — произнес Дин, на сей раз скользнув рукой к паху Каса, и положил ее на член, прикрытый пижамой. 

От этого действия Кас зашипел, а Дин просто держал руку там, чувствуя длинный теплый бугор сквозь фланель. Он глубоко вздохнул и положил голову на плечо Каса, поражаясь происходящему. «Все зашло слишком далеко и слишком быстро, — подумал он, но эту мысль заглушила другая: Если это так быстро зашло так далеко, тогда можно пойти дальше! И быстрее!» Дин почти рассмеялся сам над собой. Он нежно потер член Каса через ткань пижамных штанов и услышал, как Кас снова легонько застонал прямо ему в ухо.

— Я был уверен, что ты этого не хочешь, — сказал Кас. — Совершенно _уверен_.

— Хотел вечность, — отозвался Дин, снова целуя. — Уверен ли _ты_ , что хочешь этого?

Вместо ответа Кас схватил Дина за руку и пихнул под фланелевые штаны.

Через мгновение у Дина в ладони оказался теплый член Каса. Плоть на плоти. В момент контакта Кас снова издал чудесный горловой звук, одной рукой сжимая плечо Дина, а другой ухватившись за его задницу. Дин целовал его шею, пил его замечательный аромат. Огонь и молния…

— Это… _ах_ … неправильный сосуд для тебя… — прошептал Кас. — Он… совершенно неправильный… для тебя… _ох..._

— Позволь мне самому судить, — ответил Дин, легонько сжимая член Каса, потирая головку кончиком пальца. 

Кас застонал.

— Я выбрал мужской… _ах_... мужской вессель… чтобы… ты не… отвлекался. _М-м-м._ Чтобы ты был сосредоточен… на миссии.

— Это то, чего ты хотел?

— Н-нет… — произнес Кас. — Нет, я начал хотеть… другого. Это было запрещено.

— И когда ты начал хотеть другого? — заинтересованно спросил Дин.

— Вскоре… после того, как я… _о-ох_... после того, как я встретил тебя, — задыхаясь выговорил Кас.

— Насколько вскоре? — спросил Дин, поглаживая по всей длине члена Каса. Легкими, как перышко, прикосновениями, вверх и вниз.

— Где-то… через десять секунд, — выдохнул Кас. — Но… это… было запрещено… и… я выбрал… неправильный вессель. 

— Это разрешено, Кас, — сказал Дин. Он высвободился из рук Каса и начал сползать вниз. — Потому что мы — единственные, кто может позволить себе это. Я был слишком идиотом, чтобы это понять. — Он сдвинулся еще ниже, пока не оказался на уровне бедер Каса.

После чего сдернул с него пижамные штаны.

Какое-то время он рассматривал член Каса. Смотрел, как тот стоит вертикально и становится толще. Легонько подрагивает от каждого прикосновения Дина.

— И, кстати, — сказал Дин. — Ты подобрал правильный сосуд.

Он начал подталкивать Каса, пока тот снова не оказался на спине. Потом Дин облизнулся, набираясь немного смелости, потянулся и провел языком вокруг головки члена Каса. Медленно. Очень медленно. На этот раз Касу пришлось душить стон подушкой, его выгнуло на постели, а ноги обвили колени Дина.

— Дин, — ахнул Кас. — Что ты делаешь... 

— Мне было интересно, каков на вкус _ты_ , — сказал Дин.

— Тебе не обязательно делать это…

— Я делаю это не потому, что должен, Кас, — заметил Дин, проведя языком по стволу члена от основания до головки,и почувствовал, как задрожал Кас. — Я делаю это, потому что хочу.

— Ох, тогда ладно, — выдохнул Кас. — Ты уверен…. м-м-м… что хочешь? Тебе не… страшно?

— Больше нет, — ответил Дин и на мгновение вспомнил, что всего десять дней назад Кас лежал в больнице. В коме. Почти при смерти. Только потому, что Дин был слишком идиотом, чтобы дать ему понять, насколько тот был важен. — Не знаю, почему я раньше боялся, — продолжил Дин. 

Он накрыл ртом головку члена Каса и пробежался по ней языком, на этот раз более уверенно. Кас снова вскрикнул, вцепился в волосы Дина одной рукой, другой прижимая подушку к лицу, чтобы заглушить свои крики.

— _Это так хорошо, так хорошо, мне так хорошо,_ — выдохнул Кас, отнимая подушку от лица. — Дин, я… не продержусь… долго…

— Все в порядке, — промычал Дин, хватая одно из полотенец. 

Он продолжал облизывать языком головку члена Каса, двигая мягкую кожу члена вверх и вниз, быстрее и быстрее. И еще быстрее. Ощущение, что член становится все тверже, _чрезвычайно_ возбуждало так же, как и раздающиеся короткие стоны и вскрики. Было удивительно понимать, что именно он доставляет Касу такое удовольствие. 

И так невероятно обнаружить, что и Кас хотел всего этого.

— Ты такой вкусный, — тихо сказал Дин. — Так _хорош_ на вкус.

Дин почувствовал, как напрягся и начал дергаться член Каса, и поднес полотенце поближе, раздираемый желанием то ли проглотить все, то ли увидеть. Победило желание посмотреть, и, когда Кас подавился криком, а его ноги напряглись, Дин немного отодвинулся, чувствуя почти отчаянное желание увидеть каждую деталь, все. Он еще быстрее заработал рукой, а потом наклонился и лизнул головку еще раз. Бедра Каса дернулись один раз, другой, третий, Кас громко выдохнул, и Дин увидел, как сильно запульсировал член под его рукой, почувствовал, как он затвердел, а потом сильная струя спермы брызнула высоко и пролилась на обнаженную грудь Каса. И еще одна, и еще, и еще, целая очередь мощных струй, выстреливающих в воздух. Тело Каса выгнуло, приподняло аркой на кровати, и Дин поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть его лицо, искаженное в экстазе, широко раскрытый рот, зажмуренные глаза. Каса колотило, он метался по кровати. Он начал бормотать: 

— Так хорошо… так хорошо… так хорошо…

Сперма все еще вытекала из его дергающегося члена, последняя капля медленно стекала с кончика.

В голове у Дина бились две мысли: «Почему я всегда пытался бороться с этим?» и «Это самая горячая вещь, какую я когда-либо видел, и я почти кончил в штаны.» Кас едва пришел в себя, когда Дин содрал с себя штаны, соединил ладонью свой член и Каса и пробормотал: «Если ты не против… я просто должен...» Ощущение члена, трущегося о сперму Каса, прижимающегося к его члену (все еще полуэрегированному) было совершенно крышесносным, и Дин застонал от избытка чувств: 

— Ах, Кас, я просто… — Он обхватил свой член ладонью, рассчитывая быстренько додрочить, пока Кас приходит в себя.

Но в следующий момент Кас уже скользил вниз по кровати, переворачивая Дина, меняясь с ним местами. Через секунду он оказался между бедер Дина, отталкивая его руку.

Дин выпалил: 

— Ты не должен…

— Я это делаю не потому, что должен, — коротко ответил Кас. — А потому что хо… — Конец фразы потерялся, когда его рот нашел член Дина.

Мгновенный экстаз. Рот Каса был обжигающе горячим, а язык скользкий, как шелк. Спустя мгновение Дин понял, что Кас точно копировал то, что Дин только что делал для него: губы на головке, кружащий вокруг язык, пока он старательно дрочил рукой его член. «А он чертовски хорошо копирует», — решил Дин, со вздохом откидываясь назад, пока Кас трудился над ним. Дин продержался не дольше Каса, тем более, что вся ситуация была невероятно возбуждающей. То, что руки Каса были на нем, его рот, _вообще все_ , казалось самым лучшим, что Дин испытывал в своей жизни. _Кастиэль_ , сам Кастиэль, после всех этих лет, _Кастиэль_ , сосущий член Дина — это было совершенно невероятно. Уже через минуту или даже меньше, Дин выдыхал: 

— Я близко, близко, я кончаю, Кас, сейчас кончу, да, да, ах, А-ххх! — Сперма выстреливала струями, его член дергался во рту Каса, Дин бился в конвульсиях на кровати, обеими руками вцепившись в простыни, и чуть не сходил с ума от кайфа.

Выяснилось, что Кас решил проглотить вместо того, чтобы смотреть. С каждым выплеском спермы Дин чувствовал горячий язык Каса вокруг члена. Все, что оставалось Дину — стонать, охать и вцепляться в простыни, задыхаясь от сильного наслаждения. 

Кас еще долго держал опадающий член Дина во рту, облизывая языком медленно опадающий орган. И, наверное целую минуту, Кас лежал, все еще держа член Дина во рту. Наконец он поднял голову. 

— Ты вкусный, — сказал он, сосредоточенно облизывая губы. — Солоновато, — добавил он. — Но хорошо.

Дин воспользовался моментом, чтобы отдышаться. Наконец он сказал: 

— Это значит, что ты возможно, захочешь сделать это снова?

— При любой возможности, я думаю, — ответил Кас. Он потянулся к стулу и опустил махровую салфетку в миску с чистой водой, а потом начисто вытер себя и Дина. После чего лег с ним рядом. — Я имею в виду… если ты захочешь. Дин, я, честно говоря, не уверен, чего ты хочешь. Это было только в честь нового года? Или часть того, как ты учишь людей бриться?

Дин рассмеялся: 

— Обычно я не имею привычки отсасывать друзьям в новогоднюю ночь, — сказал он. — И также я никогда не отсасывал после бритья. Уверен, что дело только в тебе. И… да, при каждом любом случае — звучит отлично. Кас… — Дин положил руки на голову Каса, смотря ему в глаза: — Я знаю, что говорил это много раз, но, _мне_ действительно жаль. 

— Я уже простил тебя, — коротко сказал Кас, повернув голову и целуя руку Дина. Через мгновение он освободился и начал сбрасывать с кровати все полотенца и подгребать к себе подушки. — И если ты будешь делать больше того, чем сделал сейчас, уверен, я буду прощать тебе все, что угодно.

— Я был таким идиотом.

— Да, — согласился Кас. — Ты был. И я тоже.

Он выключил свет и следующее, что Дин осознал — Кас лежал рядом с ним, натягивая на обоих одеяло.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть своя спальня, — сказал Кас. — Но я могу только приветствовать, если ты останешься здесь.

Дин знал, что впереди были всевозможные решения, все виды потенциальных сложностей. Что случится уже утром?.. Что подумает Сэм?.. Что случится потом?

Но возможно, только возможно, все не так сложно, как он думает.

Может быть все… просто получится.

На этот раз.

— Я хочу остаться, — признался Дин, переворачиваясь и хватаясь за него. — Действительно хочу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кас. — Хочешь подушку? У меня их много.

Кас не только дал ему подушку под голову, но и распихал шесть или семь вокруг них в виде круга. «Он делает гнездо», — подумал Дин, когда Кас уложил последнюю подушку, замыкая круг. Потом тот подоткнул два одеяла под подбородком Дина. Наконец Кас обнял его, и Дин положил голову ему на плечо, все еще не веря себе.

Дин думал, что не сможет быстро заснуть. Но мгновенно расслабился, как только почувствовал обнимающие его руки Каса.

 _Унеси меня из Ада._ подумал Дин.  
_Улети со мной на небо._

Они заснули в гнезде из подушек и одеял, в тепле и защите. В объятиях друг друга.

**Author's Note:**

> * Target — американская компания, управляющая сетью магазинов розничной торговли, работающих под марками Target и SuperTarget. Является шестым крупнейшим ретейлером в США, следуя за Wal-Mart, Home Depot, Kroger, Sears и Costco (вторым дискаунтером после Wal-Mart), и занимает 106-е место в списке крупнейших компаний 2011 года Fortune 500. Сеть также является третьим крупнейшим продавцом музыки в США. Штаб-квартира расположена в городе Миннеаполисе (штат Миннесота, США).


End file.
